dragonballgenerationroleplayinggamefandomcom-20200214-history
Creating your Character Guidlines
This page shows the guidelines how to create your characters and parties. Step one: Choosing your race As you know there is an abundance of races in the dragon ball world, such as Saiyans, Humans, Namekians, Ice- Jins, and so on. The first step of creating your characters and choosing their races. A list of races is provided below and you may see the strength and weaknesses of each race. You can then make your decision. *'Saiyans':' '''Saiyans have the most powerful transformations, and powerful attributes. Saiyans have the ability to gain power after recieving heavy damage. Saiyans can learn up to 15 techniques. *'Humans':' '''Humans are weaker than most races, but can learn the most abilities. They also gain more zennie than the other races. Humans can learn up to 20 techniques. *'Halfbreeds:' Halfbreeds are the perfect mix of their parents. They also have slow growth, but become incredibly powerful at high levels. Halfbreeds can learn up to 20 techniques. *'Namekians:' Namekians are strong and learn the most techniques. And are able to learn defensive and offensive transformations. Namekians can learn up to 25 techniques. *'Ice-Jins:' Ice-Jins have the most speed, but suffer from a low attack. They can also fly through space without using a spaceship and have their own racial 100% Power technique. Ice-Jins can learn up to 25 techniques. *'Androids (Energy Stealing): '''Energy stealing androids have low speed, but high attack. Must steal energy from defeated opponents to gain speed back. Must buy items from shop to upgrade. *'Androids (Perpetual Energy): Perpetual energy androids only use half the normal speed and have high attack power, but can't rest and needs to upgrade through the use of items bought at the shop. *'''Aliens: Aliens borrow many traits from other races and are the most diverse. Aliens can learn up to 20 techniques. *'Demons:' Demons have high stats, but grow in power slower than other races. Demons can learn up to 15 techniques. As you can see, there is a variety of options to choose from, some races can benefit your party and others can make you the most dominant party ever! Step two: Base power level Every race's base power starts out diffrent. You can increase your characters power level by absorbing energy (for androids only), earning XP by winning fights, when you level up, training, your power undergoes a boost, or by buying a senzu bean or power potion at the shop. Look below to see base power levels. *'Saiyans: '''1000 *'Humans: 500 *'''Halfbreeds: 500 *'Namekians:' 700 *'Ice-Jins: '''1500 *'Androids (Energy Stealing): 1000 *'''Androids (Perpetual Energy): 1000 *'Aliens: '''1200 *'Demons: '''1000 Step three: Player card Once you have gathered all the information for your character you want, go to user page and add the Player Card template and enter your information that you have chosen. (Note: If you are not active on here and you have been challenged to a fight, you will automatically lose the fight, and gain damage and lose some power) Step four: Role Play and have fun! This is the wiki's purpose, there will be plenty of different pages of rooms to role play in, featuring tournaments, training rooms, and different areas for the sole purpose of role playing. There will be suprises that will get you excited. Expect the Unexpected! Comments